Timeless Reunion
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Link has searched for Navi endlessly, What happens years later after he finds her on his new adventure?


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Sigh, being a temple guardian is so boring!" sighs a small white fairy.  
"Things have changed so much since then..." the fairy says remembering exploring Hyrule and it's vast dungeons with her friend.  
The fairy then enters the main room of the Temple of Time where the Master Sword sleeps. "Where'd it go? I guess the other guardian had found someone worthy of the blade of evil's bane..." The fairy says referring to the Skull Kid.  
"We devoted our lives to protecting the Temple of Time and the Master Sword, out of respect for our friend, The Hero of Time... but still..." The fairy sighs missing all the good times she's shared with the green clad hero.  
As Navi, heads back to her room she can't help but notice several Gohma larvae and adolecents roaming around. "Those guys weren't here before? Now I know Gohma is dead so all her children should've died out..." Navi says reaching her chambers door upon realizing it's been locked.  
"That's funny, I don't remember locking the door." Navi ponders when she hears movement behind the massive door. Navi peeks through the lock into her chamber filled with giant big fisted statues, and sees a giant newly armored Queen Gohma.  
" But that's impossible! We-We defeated her ages ago in the Deku Tree!" Navi exclaims backing away into what feels like cloth.

Navi turns around and sees a man dressed in red and green stripes and a pointed helmet. (insert Creepy Pheaeaeaae here) " So you're the temple guardian I was so worried about, a mere fairy Hah!" laughs the robed man.  
"You, Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the fairy says trying to sound threating. "I'm placing my associate in there with a very important mirror shard, and I can't have nosy meddlers like you meddling in my god's plans." Zant says stuffing Navi into a jar.  
Days pass and Navi is still stuck in the jar by her chamber. "Am I ever going to get out of here?" Navi says losing hope. Suddenly Navi hears what sounds like... paws? suddenly the sound stops.  
" Eh? What's wrong?" Says a high pitched feminine voice. Navi hears the paws head over toward her when a wolf's snout sniffs in causing her to freeze in fear.  
'Please go away, Please go away, Please go away.' Thinks the terrified fairy. Suddenly the wolf starts to growl as they smash the pot with a spin releasing the fairy.

"Ah! Please don't eat me! I taste terrible!" squeeks the fairy. The wolf stares at the fairy with his deep blue eyes before looking at the imp on his back.  
"What is it? Oh!" realizes the imp as she snaps her fingers causing a sword to appear. "But thats!" gasps the fairy in shock as the imp hands the wolf the Master Sword.  
Navi is then blinded by a flash and when it clears where the wolf once stood is a man clad in green. "L-Link!" Navi chimes. "Long time no see, Navi." the swordsman says smiling.  
"You know this girl Link?" asks the imp. "Yeah, I do Midna, she was my first partner, I had been searching for her for years... until I just gave up." Link explains.  
"Yeah, I heard about that from the Skull Kid, said something about a possessed mask?" Navi says. "Ah yeah, Majora." Link sighs.  
After explaining his new adventure, Link asks Navi why she was inside the pot. "Oh, Link it was terrible, some guy in striped robes and a helmet, stuffed me in there and said something about a mirror.  
"Zant!" Link and Midna exclaim. "Well, anyway, Link you remember Queen Gohma?" Navi questions. "How could, I forget, she was the first boss I ever faced." The Hero of Time replies.  
"Well... she's back with lots of armor too..." Navi says absentmindedly causing Links jaw to drop. The trio then head through the door to face off against the Queen, Now newly dubbed ArmoGohma.


End file.
